The Beast with in Him
by Jmr2
Summary: Ryan has something growing in him, kelsey has something going for him! Ryan gets beastley with her and Dana finds some surprised with Carter... i promise to update, plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I hope someone reads it and please review on it! Still new in this webpage and trying to figure it out, learning ad getting there!

**The Beast with in Him**

**Chapter 1**

Ryan Mitchell was looking at his reflex ion on the mirror. He was inspecting his left cheek, it was bruised and it was still painful. She was really strong and she could really hit he thought.

He hadn't done it on purpose. How was he supposed to know when she was putting on clothes and when not? He wasn't a mind reader. He just Ryan!

There was a knock on the bathroom door,

"Dude, would you mind hurrying up, I got to use the bathroom to you know" said a desperate voice that belonged to Joel.

"O.k. I am nearly finished" said Ryan

"Thank God for small Mercies" muttered Joel.

"I heard that Joel" cried out Ryan

Then the bathroom door opened and a distinctively bruise could be seen on Ryan's left cheek.

Joel just chuckled, everyone in the Aquabase knew about the incident. It had been extremely amusing to hear that Ryan had barged into Kelsey's room while she was putting on clothes. She had been so angry that she had slapped Ryan and sent him flying out of the room. The after result had been a very painful cheek.  
"Looks better than before" smirked Joel.

"Yeah sure, you know she could've broken my cheekbone or osmetrhing worse" moaned Ryan.

Joel slammed the bathroom door shut and yelled "Don't wait for me, I'll probably be here a while in here".

Ryan just smiled and left the room.

"Hey sis, what's up?" asked Ryan.

"Oh hi, no nothing I am just trying to find Dad, I want to talk to him about some stuff" said Dana nervously and walked away.

His sister indeed was beautiful and very sweet but at times she could just be extremely boring he thought. He touched his cheek one more time and walked to the cafeteria.

There he met Carter, Chad and Kelsey. They were having breakfast and when they saw Ryan they started laughing.

Ryan looked at them and sat down.

Kelsey was the first to speak.

"How's your cheek?" she asked trying to sound concerned but didn't quite make it.

"Fine" he lied. The truth was it was still very painful but he wasn't going to give Kelsey that satisfaction. They finished their breakfast and each went their own way.

Chad was going was going to meet Aquamarine. Carter had gone to check on his weapons that had been severely damaged on their last battle.

Dana and Joel were busy doing who knows what and Kelsey; well he wasn't really in the mood for her.

He left the base and went into the city. He went window shopping something he rarely did. The he saw it. His dream had come true. The most perfect of all the perfects. There is stood behind a glass window. He went into the shop and asked how much the motorcycle cost, he nearly fell backward. The price was too high and he walked out in disappointment.

Then he spotted some brown curls waving around in the air. "Kelsey" he thought. To his surprise he followed her and there she was fighting with some driver who had tried to run over her.

"You stupid guy! Why don't you learn how to drive!" yelled Kelsey while the driver was swearing at her.

Ryan had to laugh at the sight, Kelsey was tiny and waving her hands all over the place.

"In trouble again?" he asked.

Kelsey turned round and looked at him and said with a twinkle in her eye

"How about another bruised cheek?" she asked in a extremely sweet tone.

Ryan shook his head and Kelsey laughed she quickly apologized and touched his cheek. He yelped in pain.

"Sorry about that, you know I didn't hit on purpose you just caught me off guard and that was my reaction" she said.

"Don't worry, I am the one that should apologize, I just entered your room and I shouldn't have done that, so are we alright then?"

Kelsey just nodded and tried to punch him, but Ryan was quicker and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Kelsey was laughing hysterically and between laughs she'd yell a put me down!

They walked back to the Aquabase. Dana was still looking for her father. He had to tell him, this couldn't wait. Something was very wrong with her brother and she didn't want to lose him again.

"Dana" yelled Captain Mitchell.

"Dad, finally I find you, I have been looking all over the place for you" said Dana.

"Yes I know, sorry about that, so well what is it?"

Dana looked down and then grabbed her father into the Lab where she closed the doors and took out a series of blood samples and papers.

The Captain just watched her daughter.

"Dad, remember you asked to take blood samples from all of the rangers, well when I was checking Ryan's sample something odd appeared".

Captain Mitchell straightened up and looked at his daughter with concern.

She continued talking "his blood samples show a strange type of DNA in a small part of his body".

"What does that mean?"

"I don't really know, but what I understand is that something is growing in Ryan's body, it is using his energy to develop slowly".

The Captain looked at his daughter with his eyes wide open. No not again, he thought. "Can we do something about it?"

"Well, I have to work on this and I'll ask Miss. Fareweather to help me out".

Dana and The Captain left the lab with a lot on their minds. Ryan had to know, and he wasn't going to like it.

He had already gone through so much thought The Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to have taken soooo long in updating, its just that school and everything don't give me any time left. Hope you like it and I hope you guys review on it.

Have a good read!

**Chapter 2**

Ryan had just left Kelsey. He had had a wonderful time with her today, she could be so much fun but at the same time she could be a real pain.

Ryan was smiling when he nearly ran over his father.

"Dad, sorry I didn't see you" said Ryan in an apologetically tone.

"Ryan I need to talk to you…." said the captain but was interrupted by the siren alert.

"Now what?" said Joel

"There is an attack in the city, this is perfect to try out the new weapon" said Miss. Fairweather

The Rangers were there in no time and fighting like hell.

"Hey Carter, how about trying the new weapon?" said Chad

Carter grinned and said "hey you, lets see if you can beat this!" and all five fired the new blaster and Ryan finished the job with a perfect shot of his blaster.

"Job finished, I could do with a shower" said Joel

Back at the base, everyone went back to doing their own things. Dana was busy at the lab, Carter was working out with Joel in the gym, Chad had just disappeared and Kelsey was just wandering around singing out loud with her IPOD when she ran into Ryan and knocked him flat.

"I am sooooooooooo sorry" cried Kelsey and trying to help Ryan up, but instead tripped and fell on top pf him.

"Ouch, sorry again" cried Kelsey and smiled

Ryan lay flat on the floor and Kelsey lay perfectly on top of him, they made eye contact for a couple of second and quickly looked away from each other.

Ryan grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the side, then he got up and helped her up.

"Thanks, that was what I was supposed to do, but never mind" she mumbled and walked away.

Ryan just looked at her and immediately ran up to her.

'Uh Kels, I was wondering eh..whether you were…uh.. you know"

"Going out tonight?" said Kelsey finishing him and putting him in relief

"Nope, just staying here I think, why?"

"I was just wondering whether you, well, you wanted to go and grab something to eat because I am kind of tired of the food here" said Ryan with a smile that made him look adorable.

"Sure, that would be great. I know the food here is horrible, let me just grab a jacket".

"Ok, I'll wait for you at the entrance"

Kelsey ran back to her room and found Dana sitting on her bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hey Kels, it's just that, oh Kels what am I going to do…."

Ryan was waiting at the main entrance of the base, and was wondering why was she taking so long, has she changed her mine, He tried to shook his head and jus then came Kelsey running. Curls going up and down.

"Sorry, had to do something".

Kelsey took Ryan to her favorite pizza place. It was called

"Max's pizza parlor"

It was packed with people; they found a booth and sat down. They ordered their food, and Kelsey said "So Ryan how have you been feeling?"

Ryan eyed at Kelsey suspiciously, "now come on Kels, why do you ask that, after the snake tattoo I have been fine you know".

'Oh yeah I know, I was just asking"

The night passed on great after that incident and soon they were walking down the beach, both were barefoot and Kelsey was in a giggly mood. She just couldn't contain herself.

"I know! It's just that oh god I can't that laughing" said Kelsey in between hysterical laughs.

Ryan started tickling her and both went down hitting the soft sand of the beach. Kelsey stopped smiling. Ryan looked at her and smiled.

"You are truly beautiful Kelsey"

Kelsey just smiled and kissed him.

Ryan's heart was beating non stop, he put one hand around her waist and with the other stroked her hair. This was the happiest moment for him, but suddenly, Ryan stopped and fell to his knees in pain.

'Ryan, what's wrong?" she cried out frightened

"Ryan, help! Someone please help!"

There lay Ryan on the beach and wasn't moving. Somehow, Kelsey managed to take him back to the base where he was taken immediately.

She couldn't stay in control, she was crying and shuddering.

"Dana, is he going to be alright?" Said a red eyed Kelsey who couldn't stop shivering.

Dana just nodded and said "Kels, I want you to go to your room, I am going to send someone to give you a tranquilizer, you look terrible and I don't want you to get sick".

"No, Dana please, is he going to be alright?"

"Kelsey, do as you are told and we do not know if Ryan will make it through the night" said the Captain in a serious tone that told her everything she needed to know.

All the rangers were went pale white and didn't know what to think, Kelsey left the room and there she found a paramedic, she accepted the pill and the paramedic left. She didn't take it, she had better things to do than sleep.

She wanted to see Ryan; she changed clothes and got into bed waiting for the right time.

She couldn't help thinking about Ryan, the kiss, it had been perfect, and he was perfect.

She had to see him; she had to find out exactly what has wrong with him to be able to save him. She turned off the lights and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I had my science fair and exams and I was really busy. Here goes Chapter 3 hope you guys like it and plz review….

**Chapter 3**

Dana walked into the room, Kelsey watched her quietly. Dana sat on the bed and undressed she looked at Kelsey and murmured something and got into bed. Kelsey waited a while; she should have fallen asleep by now. She got out of bed and crept out of the room quietly.

The corridor was deserted, not a single soul. Kelsey tipped away quietly until she found the medical bay where Ryan was supposed to be. She got on her knees and spied around, no one could see her. There was a glass window; Kelsey peered though it and she saw him. He lay there lifeless, with loads of things attached to him, needles and patches and there were many small machines making noises. She had to get in somehow, she looked around and she saw a magnetic card lying on top of a table. She walked to it, there was a guard fast asleep, she grabbed the card and went back to the window. She found the door, inserted the card and it opened. She ran to Ryan's side, and started weeping.

"Oh Ryan" she cried

"You have to get better, I need you, oh please wake up"

Kelsey stayed there a while and then she felt Ryan's body move. He was trembling, he started mumbling words in some other language and his body started jerking stronger. Kelsey tried to calm him down, but it was no use.

Then, she heard his whisper "Kelsey, help me!"

With these words she let put a cry, and Ryan started to convulse, he was in pain she could feel it. His eyed opened in fright and he started to scream, Kelsey screamed and then she heard some footsteps. Ryan grabbed Kelsey by the arm and wouldn't let go,

"Ryan you're hurting me, let go" she cried

Miss. Fairweather and the Captain appeared, Dana was by her side and trying to calm Ryan down.

"Ryan, stop it!" cried Kelsey

He had crushed Kelsey's hand and wouldn't let go. Finally he stopped, Dana had sedated him. But Ryan kept mumbling unknown words.

Kelsey fell to the floor, Ryan had hurt her so bad. The Captain picked Kelsey up and they took her to another room where they put a cast on her wrist, Ryan had crushed her entire wrist and hand.

Kelsey finally took control of herself.

"What is wrong with him?" she said in a no messing around tone "I wan to know!"

'Kelsey, you had no right to go in there" said the Captain sternly.

"Whatever, but I want to know what is wrong with him, I need to know Captain, I want to help, please tell me".

"Alright Kels, take a seat"

The Captain sat down and so did the other two.

"A while ago, Dana was checking the blood samples of all the rangers and when she cam to Ryan's he had two types of DNA; his own and someone else's. Miss Fairweather analyzed it, and she found out that it was slowly developing using up Ryan's energy and fluids. Right now, we have seen that it is nearly fully developed, it seems to have its own language and taking over Ryan's body as you have now experiences. It is not nice, and it seems to be very destructive. How it got to Ryan's body we do not know, and we are trying to find a way to destroy it.

Kelsey, I beg you to stay away from Ryan, we have been monitoring him and he is always mumbling your name. You will be the first person his body will seek for help, he has no control over himself and there is a great chance that he will hurt you. Be careful Kelsey and do not do anything I wouldn't do" said the Captain with a small smile.

"Kelsey, we promise to help Ryan, but you must also understand that you must let us do our job" said Miss. Fairweather.

Kelsey just nodded, she had stopped crying and shaking now that she understood the problem she was a lot calmer although not at peace. She was scared for Ryan, she needed him and he needed her.

Kelsey stood up and left the room; she peered one more time at Ryan and went back to her room.

She got into bed and she fell asleep. She started to dream, she was with Ryan. They were laughing, but then he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She said "No Ryan, No…." and out of his mouth crawled out a odd looking creature, then Ryan's body fell to the ground lifeless and cold. His eyes wide open full of emptiness.

Kelsey woke up, she was cold, that couldn't happen she thought. It was just a dream… a dream, nothing else jut a dream…

Morning came, Kelsey was taking a shower when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a sec"

The knock became harder and harder and it was like if someone was trying to knock down the door.

"Hey, whoever it is stop it! I am going" she yelled.

Just when she finished putting on her robe the door fell down and there stood Ryan. His face was pale white and you could see his veins. His hands were trembling.

"Ryan… are you ok?" cried Kelsey

Ryan didn't reply and started to move forward, the bathroom was small.

"Ryan, what are you doing? Ryan stop it!"

Ryan kept moving until he got to Kelsey, he pinned her arms against the wall.

Kelsey started to scream.

"Help! Ryan don't!"

Then Ryan whispered to Kelsey "find Andros, he is the only one that can help me" and passes away.

Carter was the first to appear.

"Kels are you alright?"

"Yes, help Ryan I got to go" she said quietly and left

Carter just stared at her but didn't say anything. Kelsey was still in her robe, she had forgotten all about it, she hid behind a door to avoid The Captain and Dana who were probably going to her room to see what had happened.

They soon disappeared and so did Kelsey. She left the base, and then she realized she was still in her robe and barefoot.

"Oh great"

She went into a shop and bought some clothes, she had to get to NASA first, and then she would figure out a way to get in contact with Andros. He had to help Ryan.

Kelsey waved her hand and a cab stopped, she took one more look at the base and got into the cab.

She thought "just hang on Ryan…"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Back again, I am not quite sure how many chapters. The story is still developing, I promise to stick in some more couples. Hope to update sooner.

**Chapter 4**

Dana sat on the couch, she was crying silently.

'Hey, you alright?" said Carter and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Carter, what am I going to do? I can't help Ryan and Kelsey is gone"

"Hey, now just calm down. Kelsey will be back, I think she just needed to clear up her mind; and we will find away to help Ryan" he hugged her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Dana was so grateful for that. She just melted in his big arms. They stayed like that for a while. Just then, Joel turned up. He was huffing and puffing and trying to catch his breath.

"Dana….uh wait…"

"What is it Joel" cried Dana

"It's Ryan, he is a..wa..ke.."

She leapt from the couch and ran to the hospital bay. There he was, his face was pale and he looked in pain.

"Hey sis" he tried to say with a cheery voice which didn't quite work.

"Oh Ryan! How are you feeling?"

"Well, not in great shape but getting there"

She just smiled at him; he was always trying to cheer her up even in the worst situations.

'Uh Dana, have you told Kelsey I am me again?"

Dana looked at Carter and at her father. Then the Captain spoke to his son.

"Ryan, I am sorry to tell you but Kelsey left the base after you attacked her, we do not know where she is. I am sorry Ryan"

"What? Oh no, did I hurt her? Why aren't you looking for her? You have to find her, I need her Dad"

The he let out a gasp, the creature was taking over him. Miss. Fairweather gave him some injection and he felt asleep. Dana left the room with Carter.

"Hey come on, you have to eat something"

"Not hungry"

But then she looked at Carter, he looked so adorable and god was she in love with him. She wondered whether he felt the same for her. Ever since they had met, she had fallen for him.

She finally nodded and they left the base. They went to a quiet restaurant and they ate silently. They paid the bill.

Dana didn't want to go back to the base; she wanted to spend some more time with him.

"Uh Carter, uh do you want to go watch a movie or something. I don't really want to go back to the base. You know, all this problem just gets to me"

Carter was relieved. All he wanted was spend time with her. She was amazing but he didn't know how to express his feeling towards her.

He nodded and gave her a smile.

Kelsey arrived at NASA.

"How am I supposed to fin Andros" she mumbled to herself.

She sneaked through the guards, she go into one of the buildings and then into a control room.

She looked at all the control items, she presses one of them and a screen appeared. The place lit up, no one was there.

Then by miracle, she found a piece of paper with numbers and at the top is said "Megaship".

She dialed the codes and waited, and then a familiar face appeared on the screen. There he was the streaked blonde; the person that could save Ryan.

Ryan was fast asleep, but his mind was wide awake. In his mind he could see this creature. It was strong. There he was trying to fight it, but every time he tried to get rid of it the creature got stronger.

He had to get better; he wanted to see Kelsey again. He wanted to see her brown curls, her playful smile and he had to taste those lovely lips again. He had to!

A smile crept over his face, and that thought gave him more strength to fight and regain his body.

Carter and Dana were watching a movie. Carter eyed Dana through the corner of his eye. Should he make a move he thought? No, that was not appropriate, she wouldn't like that.

Dana couldn't stop looking at Carter, she had to kiss him. She didn't care what happened afterward. Kelsey had always told her to follow her heart and this time her heart wanted Carter.

She slowly turned around, and looked ate Carter.

"Carter" she said

"Yes?" said Carter

Dana moved closer and kissed him. She took him by surprise, but he welcomed it.

Carter put his arm around her waist. He played around with her hair and he thought "this is the best day of my life"

Back at NASA, Kelsey explained Andros the situation. Andros listened to her intently. Finally she said "Can you help him?"

Andros looked at her and then gave her a smile "Yes Kels, I can. I will be there tomorrow morning. First I need to get and antidote, by what you tell me, it seems he was bitten by a small insect. It lays its microscopic eggs and they develop quickly in your body and taking over your body. I promise I will be there as soon as I can"

The transmission ended, and just then someone came into the room. Kelsey bent down and left the room quietly. She left NASA, and went back to the base. She was happy, but she hoped it wasn't too late.

Kelsey walked into the base and she ran into Chad. He looked at her and started yelling at her. She had never seen Chad lose his nerve before. She left him yelling and ran to the hospital bay.

The Captain saw her and walked up to her.

"Where were you? Ryan woke up and asked for you."

"I went to get help"

"What?"

"You will se tomorrow Sir."

She went inside to check on Ryan. He was still breathing.

She whispered to Ryan "I love you" and gave him a small kiss on the lips and left.

Ryan heard these words, and tried to mumble back but he wasn't strong enough. He knew it had been Kelsey, he had felt her presence.

"I love you too, Kelsey" he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hope you like it!

**Chapter 5**

Kelsey was trying to get some sleep. She knew the day was going to be long tomorrow with Andros arriving at the base. All she hoped for was that Andros could cure Ryan.

Dana tiptoed into the bedroom, there she found Kelsey. She smiled and when she was just about to get into bed, Kelsey woke up and cried "Got you!"

"Kelsey!" she yelled "You frightened me"

"Now Miss. Tell what you have been up to, and why do you have that smile on your face?" asked a curious Kelsey, although in a way she guessed what had happened.

Dana just smiled and told her all about the kiss with Carter and the movies. Kelsey was delighted, she told Dana all about her kiss with Ryan and about her search for the Red Space Ranger, her only hope.

Dana couldn't believe what she was hearing, someone that could help her brother, that was just amazing.

They finally went to sleep.

Early in the morning, Carter woke and while taking a shower he couldn't stop thinking about Dana. Last night had been so wonderful. She was so wonderful, he had to see her soon and talk to her about last night.

"Hey Carter, would you mind hurrying up!"

'Joel use your own shower"

'Sorry dude, I don't know what I did to it, so I need yours!

"Oh great, you ruined it again…I'll be finished in a sec"

"Thanks man. I will never forget this"

Kelsey couldn't do anything because she was so excited and worried. Then someone called her. She ran and she saw him. There was Andros.

"Kelsey, would you mind giving us an explanation" asked the Captain

'Well, the day Ryan attacked me, he was himself for a couple of seconds and he told me to fin Andros, because he was the only one that could help him. So I did" said Kelsey.

"Oh"

'Well, if you don't mind I would like to give Ryan the antidote before it is too late" said Andros.

He was rushed into the medical bay, where Ryan was unconscious. Andros opened a silver box and took out a syringe with the antidote. He injected it into Ryan and a couple minutes later Ryan started getting back his color. He opened his eyes, they were normal again. He looked around.

"Thank You Andros, I knew I could count on you" he said with a smile.

"Any time, I have to go. I am needed back home" he said and soon he was gone. Kelsey was left with Ryan.

Ryan was back to normal. He was taking a shower when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a second please"

He left the bathroom, he was shirtless. Then he saw her. She was sitting on his bed cross-legged and smiling.

"Kels, baby…"

She got up and put one finger on his lips "shhh" then she kissed him

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and stroked her back. She loved the feeling. She had been waiting so long for this.

"Kelsey, you have no idea how many timed I wanted this with you. Every minute I though of you. I just can't stop thinking about you. You have taken over every inch of my body. You have become that creature that is in me. That lovely creature I call love. Baby I love you so much" he said and kissed her again.

'Ryan, those are the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Ryan Mitchell I love you too. I need to you more and more each day. I love you!" cried out Kelsey.

They looked into each other eyes, he understood. The kissed passionately. Soon her t-shirt flew and Ryan closed the door. They loved each other more than ever.

While Kelsey and Ryan did their own thing, Carter was busy trying to find a way to talk to Dana. The he saw her. She came running and planted a huge kiss on him. She was smiling.

"I love you Carter, I always have done and I don't care how you feel I just needed to tell you".

"Dana, I love you too".

They embraced each other.

Just then the Captain passed by.

"Dana what the he…"

"Uh daddy…I forgot to tell you something" she said with a tiny smile on her face while she looked at Carter and then at her father.

"Young lady you have some explaining to do and so do you!"

THE END


End file.
